Maik Schneemilch
thumb|102px|right Maik Snowy Schneemilch, '''ist ein deutscher Sänger, Gitarrist, Schauspieler und Autor. Er lebt in Mülheim, NRW. Er begleitet sich bei vielen Songs selbst auf Elektro Akustik Gitarren, aber Schneemilch gibt es auch mit Band - je nach Veranstaltung. Sein Programm Storyteller umfasst Rock Versionen von 70er Jahre Klassikern, eigenem und Modernem. Premiere ist im Brauhaus Gaffel am Dom in Köln. Schneemilch ist als Blogger aktiv, betreibt einen eigenem wordpress Blog und ist aktiv auf facebook. Im Frühjahr 2015 wurde er vom NRZ Jounalisten Sebastian Sasse in einem ganzseitigen NRZ Artikel befragt. Artikel : NRZ WAZ Samstag 28.2. 2015 von Sebastian Sasse Die Freiheit nimmt er sich Der Mülheimer Mike Schneemilch wollte immer Rockmusiker werden und hat sich diesen Traum erfüllt. Sein Freiheitsbedürfnis wollt es so. Das Beste am Sauerland, das war der gute Radioempfang. Der ermöglichte es nämlich dem jungen Mike regelmäßig das Nachmittagsprogramm des Südwestrundfunks zu hören. Und da lief damals "Pop Shop" mit Frank Laufenberg. Als ich da Manfred Mann's Earth Band gehört habe, wusste ich, dass ich auch Sänger werden will. Und als Mike Schneemlich dann auch in Lüdenscheid - da gab es ein bisschen so etwas wie eine Musik-Szene - auch noch beobachten kann, wie enthusiastisch die jungen Frauen den örtlichen Stars von der Pee Wee Bluesgang, zujubeln, war es für ihn endgültig: Ich will Musik machen und ich will hier weg. Das ist nun schon lange her, Mike Schneemilch ist mittlerweile 50 und wohnt seit zehn Jahren in Mülheim. Und er kann von sich sagen: Er hat seinen Traum wahr gemacht, er ist Musiker geworden. Ich habe immer noch dieses Gefühl der Freiheit. Allerdings braucht man bis so ein Traum tatsächlich Wirklichkeit geworden ist, viel Durchsetzungsvermögen. Man muss fast schon bis zur Sturheit an dem einmal gewählten Weg festhalten. Mike Schneemilch hat so einen "Dickkopf". Er ist ein Charakterkopf - und der fasziniert auch andere Künstler. So war bis vor einigen Tagen ein Bild von seinem Kopf im Kunstmuseum zu sehen, das der Künstler Olaf Neumann für die Ausstellung "Mensch und Kunst" gemalt hatte. Er wollte unbedingt und da hatte ich natürlich nichts dagegen. Wie Mike Schneemilch überhaupt schätzt, dass in der Mülheimer Kultur-Szene fast jeder jeden kennt. Er hat schon öfter bei Ausstellungen der Künstlergruppe "AnDer" für musikalische Impulse gesorgt und auch als in der Galerie an der Ruhr Ausstellungen eröffnet worden sind, hat er gespielt. Solche Kontakte machen Schneemilch Freude und wirken auch auf ihn inspirierend. Komponieren tut der 50-Jährige nämlich auch. Dann sitzt er in seiner Dachgeschosswohnung vor seinem Notenständer, die Gitarren auf den Knien und schreibt an einem neuen Song. Meistens ist zuerst die Melodie da und dann kommt schließlich noch der Text dazu. Freiheit - das ist auch ein Thema seiner Lieder. Kein Wunder, schließlich zieht sich sein Freiheitsbedürfnis auch wie ein Leitmotiv durch Schneemilchs Leben. Denn zwischendurch, so hätten wohl seine Eltern aus dem Sauerland gesagt, hat er auch einmal etwas Anständiges gelernt: Kaufmann. Und als solcher hat er auch gearbeitet, in München, in der Auto-Branche. Mit der Musik hörte er damals aber auch nicht ganz auf: Die Auftritte waren immer an den Wochenenden. Da habe ich mich die ganzen Tage vorher darauf gefreut. Das haben auch die Kollegen gemerkt und mich darauf angesprochen. Ich war tatsächlich unzufrieden. Und dann habe ich mich schließlich ganz für Musik entschieden. Und seitdem ist er glücklich - ganz ohne die materielle Sicherheit, die ihm der Job damals geboten hat. Unsicher bin ich aber trotzdem nicht. Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass ich nicht unter der Brücke landen werde. Ich kann singen und Gitarre spielen und zwar so gut, dass ich davon leben kann. Und seine kaufmännischen Fähigkeiten kommen ihm dabei durchaus zu Gute: Künstler neigen manchmal dazu, sich einfach nur zu freuen, dass sie auftreten können. Aber man muss auch über die Gagen verhandeln können. Es gibt auch in einem Künstlerleben allerlei Büroarbeit: Jedes Jahr muss zum Beispiel bei der Gema eine neue Liste mit Kompositionen eingereicht werden. Da achte ich darauf, die Übersicht zu behalten. Verläuft seine Musiker-Existenz so, wie es sich Mike Schneemilch einst erträumt hat? Natürlich hofft man auf den großen Plattenvertrag. Der kann auch immer noch kommen. Aber mittlerweile weiß ich: Ich habe ein Talent, davon kann ich leben. Und ich bin in gewisser Weise eine Generation zu spät geboren worden. Denn vor meiner Zeit haben die Plattenfirmen tatsächlich noch Leute in den Clubs entdeckt. Ich weiß heute, dass die Entwicklung immer eine Wellenbewegung ist. Mal gibt es ganz viele Aufträge, dann wieder weniger. Damit muss ich kalkulieren. Ein Höhepunkt war das Kulturhauptstadtjahr. Da hat Schneemilch zum Beispiel während einer Zugfahrt mit allen Mitfahrern gemeinsam ein Lied komponiert. Mir hat 2010 besonders gut gefallen, dass alle Künstler aus verschiedenen Bereichen miteinander zusammengearbeitet haben. Das könnte ich mir hier in Mülheim auch noch intensiver vorstellen. Und von einem aktuellen Beispiel dafür, wie er ein lukratives Engagement bekommen hat, kann Schneemilch auch erzählen. Ich arbeite gerne als Straßenmusiker, weil man da den unmittelbaren Kontakt zum Publikum hat. Das merkt nämlich sofort, ob jemand gut ist oder nicht. So war das auch bei Hans Süper, einem Urgestein der Kölschen Musik-Szene und bekannt als Teil des Colonia-Duetts aus zahlreichen Karnevalsveranstaltungen. Der hörte Schneemilch, als der in der Kölner Innenstadt spielte und war begeistert. Und beim Kölsch machten die Zwei den nächsten Auftritt klar: Im Gaffel-Brauhaus, direkt am Dom. thumbthumbthumb|live '''Weblinks Be a Friend with Maik on: wordpress: schneemilch.musik you tube: Maik Schneemilch facebook: Maik Snowy Schneemilch